A prince to his prince
by Black-servant
Summary: Kyoya is a rich and handsome police sergeant but he has given up on ever finding someone who would truly love him. That is until he meets Tamaki a male prostitute who is forced to be a hooker. Kyoya wants to help Tamaki in any way he can but he is affraid that he might fall in love with him and Kyoya doesn't want someone to broke his heart again.
1. They meet

Hi! I hope you enjoy my story but please read the warnings before you start reading so that you know if this is a story you would like to read.

Warnings: This story contains yaoi which means malexmale (KyoyaxTamaki) and there will be graphic sex in later chapters. There will also be some violence and drug using.

* * *

Kyoya Ootori is a 25 year old police sergeant. Kyoya wasn't the best with handling guns, he could do it but he was the best when it came to speaking and making the criminals confess. He was intelligent and he could read other people so he knew how to speak to them to get the truth out of them. Those abilities were soon noticed when he joined the police forces and soon he was promoted to a sergeant.

Of course there were many older officers who weren't pleased that someone younger and less experienced was lifted above them and they voiced their suspicions out loud. Other younger officers made their jealousy known by spreading rumours about Kyoya's sexuality. However Kyoya soon made all of them shut down by showing them that he wasn't someone who could be walked over. All the rumours stopped and instead of mocking the older officers told everyone how great and skilled Kyoya was. Kyoya had taken his place and again shown to his superiors that he was the right selection as his districts sergeant.

Kyoya was without a doubt a successful police and including that he was rich. He had inherited his father a few years ago when he passed away. After that Kyoya had made some investments which had profit him enough money to quit as a police but Kyoya had wanted to keep his job.

Kyoya was young, rich and extremely good looking young man with his dark short hair and mystical onyx eyes so he was one of the towns most wanted bachelors but the truth was that Kyoya wasn't happy. He just never showed it. Kyoya couldn't care less if he was rich or wanted because everybody lusted or sought his companion for his position, looks and money not because of Kyoya himself. What he really wanted and needed was somebody to love him, really love him. His own father either hadn't really loved him he was just a heir his father needed and his mother was some hooker girl he never met because she didn't want it. Kyoya had kept his job because it kept his mind away from all of that. When he worked he didn't have so much time to think about unpleasant thoughts and that's why he worked a lot.

Kyoya had tried to date but it had ended up catastrophically both males he had been seeing only wanted money and in the end both of them had tried to blackmail him. They told him that they would go to the press and tell about their relationship and make a scandal because Kyoya was gay and that wasn't allowed in police forces. Even though generally people were starting to be more approving and Japan had made a law that allowed same-sex marriages. That still didn't mean there weren't those who opposed that. In the end both men whom Kyoya had dated had been sent to jail because of numerous assaults and threats which Kyoya had found out when they tried to blackmail him. After that nobody believed their stories about Kyoya being a gay and Kyoya lost his hope of finding love.

At this moment Kyoya and his police group was standing outside a legal brothel. They were there to check that everything was in order and that nobody wasn't trying to sell drugs in there and that the workers where treated right and they got enough salary.

- Lets be quick but make sure that speak to everyone and everything suspicious will be reported to me. And Josh keep your hands to your self I don't want another scandal like last time.

Kyoya instructed his team with calmness. Kyoya wasn't really needed in these inspections but the leader of this brothel didn't really like cops so Kyoya's speaking abilities might become handy so here he was. The men walked into the brothel and Kyoya spoke to the scantily dressed woman in the lobby:

- We came to make the yearly inspection.

- Of course please help yourself I'll go tell lady Suoh that you have arrived.

- Thank you, I'll speak to her when we have finished our checking.

- Sure.

The woman giggled flirtatiously while showing of her body. Kyoya juts sighed at that as his men stared at the woman he could feel a headache coming and then he ordered his men to split up while they went to check on the prostitutes.

- Josh you and I will go check on and question the males and you three go visit the women.

- But…!

- I will have no objections!

Kyoya raised his voice as he turned to walk towards the doors on their left side a reluctant Josh following him as the three other officers silently laughed at his bad luck. Kyoya turned at Josh and emotionlessly ordered:

- You'll take the left side of this corridor and I'll take the right side.

Josh just nodded and they started their job. They knocked to every room and asked the men how they were and were everything in order. Everything seemed to be fine the male prostitutes were satisfied at heir working place and pay. Kyoya just wanted this to be over soon he couldn't stand at their flirting and he was very relieved when he got the final door and knocked.

- C-Come in!

Kyoya's heart jumped at the sound of that voice. It was beautiful. He had to take a steadying breathe until he opened and stepped through the door closing it behind him. If the voice had made Kyoya's heart jump the male sitting on the bed made him speechless and he was sure his heart would jump out of his chest. For a moment Kyoya just stood there and stared at he male before him; he had silky honey-coloured hair, the most exotic amethyst eyes and beautiful lean body with just the right amount of muscles. He was wearing a very small violet silk dress that complimented his eyes. Kyoya shook his head to get out of the trance when he noticed the boy in front of him starting widget uncomfortably and he got his voice back:

- I'm sorry. My name is Kyoya Ootori and I'm from the local police. We are doing the yearly inspections on legal brothels so would you mind me asking some questions?

Now it was the male prostitutes turn to felt his heart jump at hearing the smooth and soft voice of Kyoya's. His name was Tamaki Suoh and he had worked in the brothel for a year even thought he hated it. Still he had to do it because his grandmother owned the place and he didn't have any money now that his parents had died in a car crash a little over a year ago. While Kyoya had taken his time admiring him Tamaki had also been admiring Kyoya. Tamaki knew that he was gay but he hadn't ever really met anyone he could say he had liked but Kyoya was gorgeous to him. Tamaki couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he answered to Kyoya:

- Su-Sure. Ask anything you want.

Kyoya smiled softly at him. He already knew that he was quickly falling in love with a total stranger but he really couldn't help it he could see the man before him was honest and innocent even thought he worked at a brothel and he hadn't tried to flirt with him even though Kyoya was sure he knew who he was. So Kyoya asked:

- Watch your name and how long have you been working here?

- My name is Tamaki Suoh and I have been here for a year now.

Tamaki answered and smiled at Kyoya brightly. Tamaki felt he could relax and that he wouldn't have to be afraid that Kyoya would do anything to hurt him and with these thoughts Tamaki's mind started wandering: _"His eyes are so beautiful and his presence is so calming… and he is so gorgeous to look at. He's so tall and I bet it would be wonderful to be in his strong arms…" _Tamaki blushed furiously as Kyoya's next question stopped his thoughts:

- Do you feel that you are being treated right here and do you get enough money for living?

Tamaki was silent for a moment he didn't want to lie but he didn't think he had a choice. After all he was here because his grandmother ordered so. He wouldn't get anything if he said he wouldn't do it. So after a moment of silence Tamaki lied with a fake smile:

- Y-Yes everything is quite fine in here.

Kyoya watched Tamaki a moment with wonder. He could clearly see that he had lied but he didn't want to press the matter because Tamaki had said he was a Suoh so it was vey likely that he was a related to the owner so Kyoya just nodded and prepared to leave.

- Good. I must go now… I hope I'll see you again.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki with serious but soft eyes as he said that and he was rewarded with an adorable blush on Tamaki's cheeks. Tamaki gazed at him softly and nodded wishing the same and with that Kyoya left the room and went back to his men who where waiting for him with Lady Suoh the owner of the brothel.

- Ah, They told me that I would be seeing their sergeant but I never would have believed that he would be someone so young and handsome.

Madame Suoh said amused. Kyoya just nodded at her not really caring what she had said and went to straight into business:

- Everything seems to be in order. Your workers have told us that they are satisfied with their salary and working environment and there wasn't any traces of drugs or other illegal actions in your brothel so from the police you will get a permission to continue.

Kyoya said all this in a monotone voice. He couldn't stop thinking about Tamaki and he wanted to get away from the brothel as soon as possible. When he had been with Tamaki he had thought it would be okay to fall in love with him but know that Tamaki wasn't here to distract him he realised how stupid he had been: he couldn't fall in love. He had been hurt too many times and he wasn't willing to go trough that again. _"I just need to get to work… Yes I'll work whole night, there are lots paperwork to be done that will get my mind of him…" _Kyoya gestured his men that it was time to leave and they all nodded their farewells to the Lady Suoh. Kyoya shook hands with her and said:

- And the official license will be send to you during next week. Thank you and goodbye!

- Very well. I hope I see you and your men often in the future...

She replied with a wink. Kyoya just nodded timidly he of course knew that many of his men came to here very often on their free time and that was allowed but Kyoya swore to himself that he wouldn't do that mistake. He had never visited any brothels and he wouldn't come to here either even if in the room number 44 was a stunning beauty named Tamaki he wouldn't ever show his face here again. So Kyoya turned around and walked to his car and drove back to his office where he tried to concentrate on work. What Kyoya didn't know was that when he went to his car and drove away a pair of shy amethyst eyes were looking at him until he had driven away from sight.  
Tamaki closed the curtains with a sigh, closed the lights and went to bed. He didn't have any guests this night and that was a relief. _"I really, really hope that I would see… Kyoya again…he's someone I would want t-to have sex with… or better if he would…make love to me…" _Even now when there was no one else in the room Tamaki blushed at his own thoughts but he couldn't help them and slowly with soft and tender thoughts about Kyoya he drifted so sleep. He dreamed about being a prince locked up by his evil grandmother until a handsome prince Kyoya drove to their yard with a black Mercedes Bentz slr and saved him…

Kyoya was trying his hardest to work and for a while it seemed that it would do the trick but at two'o clock am his mind started wandering back to the golden haired cutie. Kyoya cursed himself out loud as his mind started to from dirtier thoughts about him slowly undressing Tamaki. Kyoya sighed and got up rubbing his tired eyes. He needed to get his contact lenses off they were killing his eyes and that was just the small distraction his mind needed so that his pants wouldn't get anymore tighter. After removing the lenses Kyoya picked up his eyeglasses from his desk's top drawer. He couldn't use eyeglasses when he was out of the office because they might come in the way if he had take part in action like chasing criminals.  
After that there wasn't anything to stop Kyoya from thinking Tamaki and he stopped even trying but he tried to keep his thoughts on safer courses. _" I can't help but be a litle worried about him. It seemed that he didn't like working there and it was obvious that he was lying when I asked if he liked to work in there._ _If he is a relive to Lady Suoh then it might be that doesn't have a choice... I swore I wouldn't go to there but I must know that he is okay... but I won't let myself fall in love with him... I just can't go through another disappointment that he just wants money." _Kyoya stared at his wooden desk with glassy eyes. Sometimes he really hated himself why it was that nobody couldn't love him, Kyoya Ootori not the rich Kyoya or the Sergeant Kyoya... _"I guess that is just the way it goes nobydy can love the shadow king...but I will make sure everything is fine with Tamaki and I will do it smoothly on my own time so that he won't get into trouble with Lady Suoh. I'll visit him tomorrow." _Kyoya couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips at the thought of seeing Tamaki again even when he had sworn he wouldn't fall in love with him but that wasn't a desicion he could make by himself...

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts and all the feedback is welcome!

Love, Roo


	2. Fear

Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them! I'm sorry it took me so long to update I try my hardest that the next chapter will be ready sooner! But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Usually after Kyoya had worked the previous night he was naturally quite tired the next day but today was an exception. Kyoya was excited, excited to see Tamaki again even though he tried his best to calm himself. After all it was just because of his work: he needed to be sure that everyone in the brothel was satisfied with their work places, or that is what he tried convince himself. However Kyoya was eager to see the beautiful blond male again.

But no matter how excited Kyoya was on the outside he was just as calm and collected as always and nobody could tell the difference and he still did his job with care. The only unusual thing was that Kyoya was for the first time in a long time the first to leave from work.

Kyoya drove to his apartment which was quite near the police station right at the centre of the city. He lived in a brand new multi-storey building which was especially designed for people with more money. Kyoya owned the whole top floor. His apartment was quite simple with black and white decoration the only exception was the master bedroom which main colour was burgundy.

Kyoya walked straight to his bedroom where he took off his working clothes and threw them to a hamper and then he walked into his bathroom which was attached to his room and took a long shower. He wanted to look good. _"I can't go see him looking like trash after twenty four hours of working… Oh, shit who am I trying to fool?" _A frustrated sigh escaped from Kyoya's lips. Even if he wanted to deny it he couldn't lie to himself: he was interested in Tamaki whether he liked it or not. _"Still I need to ignore it… We just met and I really want to make sure that everything is okay with him… I can't do anything with this crush or what ever this is and it wouldn't be wise either. I probably would just get hurt again and I don't think I can handle it… I can't lie to myself but that doesn't mean I need to act upon my feelings… and who knows perhaps this visit shows how he really is and my feelings will cool down on their own. I mean I don't think he really is the beautiful and shy angel like I now see him… With so gorgeous and mystical eyes, they truly are unique or at least I haven't ever seen eyes like that… and then his silky blond hair… I bet it would feel wonderful to run my hands trough it and then down his smooth skin, his perfect muscles…" _SLAP! Kyoya slapped himself hard on his cheek as he registered his own thoughts. He turned the shower as cold as possible and just stood there as the icy water made his semi-erection disappear as well as cooled his hot body and made his thoughts clearer. _"I won't let myself think that way… It would be okay if I hadn't these feelings but I really don't want them to grow any deeper." _With these thoughts in mind Kyoya stepped away from the shower and dried himself.

Kyoya had planned to leave as soon as possible so he could get this over as soon as possible but an hour later he still found himself in front of his closet thinking what he could wear. Kyoya hadn't even realised how much time he had spent on trying to figure out what he should wear. After a short moment Kyoya decided to go with tight black jeans and a purple button up shirt. Sfter picking up his attire Kyoya checked the clock and mentally cursed himself. _"I've used over an hour to pick up something to wear… Shit I'm acting like I'm going to a date. I'm an idiot he doesn't even know I'm coming… and to think of that he might be… busy when I get there… Fuck! No, I must not get upset because of that…because that is his job and I suppose he wants to do it… I just go over and if he is free I talk with him and if he isn't I leave him be." _Kyoya made up his mind and dressed himself. He rolled his shirt's sleeves up to his elbows and looked himself from his full-length mirror. With a sigh Kyoya turned his gaze away from the mirror and put his black converse-shoes on. He grabbed his keys from the black wood table on his vestibule and he was off. Kyoya jumped into his car and set his course to the Madame Suoh's Aimer l'importateur named brothel to see his fair haired angel.

Kyoya parked his car on a street few meters away from the brothel and he hoped he wouldn't pump into anyone he knew. He was sure he would be able to act naturally and cool even if he did meet someone he was familiar with but he rather not to try his luck. He didn't want to loose his job because of his sexuality not when the work was the only thing keeping him sane. So Kyoya kept an eye on the people he saw while walking to the brothel.

When he was standing before the brothel he glanced at Tamaki's window and noticed that the lights were on. _"I hope that's a good sign that he doesn't have a client…" _He took a deep breath to calm his razing heart as he stepped inside. He walked straight to a table where a woman with only her unties was sitting and looking very bored but as she noticed Kyoya entering she started smiling brightly and took a pose to show of her body. Kyoya just shook his head a little annoyed but he knew to expect this.

- Hello! How can I help you this evening?

The woman asked emphasising the word "help" with a flirtatious smile on her red lips. Kyoya got right into business and answered with indifferent voice:

- I would like to see Tamaki.

- Eh. Tamaki?

The girl was clearly taken a back and Kyuoya could hear her murmuring under her breath:

- Damn, why is it that the best looking guys are always gays?

After that she looked up to see Kyoya looking at her waiting for an answer for his request. She put a smile on her face and answered:

- I'll check if he is free. How long do you plan on being with him? And if you're interested I'm ready to offer some threesome…

- No thank you and if it's possible I would like to spend the whole night.

Right after he had said that Kyoya cursed himself silently. He hadn't even thought about his answer. _"Oh, shit what an idiot I'm… For heaven's sake I have only met him once and I'm so messed up already… But I really can't take that back now… Shit, I really…want to spend the whole night with him…" _On the outside Kyoya looked as passive as ever like he hadn't just said something he in his mind considered stupid. The woman smiled sighing as she rose up to go see if Tamaki had time for a whole night client. Before she disappeared from sight she said like she was speaking to herself but loud enough for Kyoya to clearly hear her words:

- Oh, what a lucky guy Tamaki is…

After she was out of sight Kyoya let out a sigh as he covered his face with his hands. _"Why is this happening? I can't go trough another hopeless love affair and shit now I am crushing for a prostitute. I could never live with the fact that anybody would be able to touch him… Oh shit, shit I honestly need to pull myself together. It's not like I can't leave when I have had a word with him and then I can just go back to my normal life. Nothing will probably happen and what the hell I'm thinking about love affairs that will never happen…Idiot" _

At the same time Tamaki was in his room wearing his pyjamas. He didn't have any clients today and he was so happy that he could just relax. His peace was however disturbed by a knock on his door. Tamaki looked at the door with a puzzled expression until he got up into a sitting position and told to who ever it was behind his door to come in. The woman Kyoya had spoken with came in and that made Tamaki a little fearful. _"It can't be that some client wants to meet me, oh please don't let it be a client…" _But Tamaki's prayers were stopped by the woman named Alicia announcing:

- You have a client waiting for you in the lobby. You're very lucky the guy is a real treasure.

- But…but I wasn't expecting anyone…

Tamaki said with a slightly defeated voice. _"I really couldn't care less if the guy was good-looking or not unless the guy outside would be that handsome police from yesterday…Kyoya… but of course he isn't it." _A small blush had risen to Tamaki'scheeks at his thoughts but he sighed at his unreal hopes that it would really be Kyoya out here. Then he used the last excuse he could think:

- I was hoping to relax, couldn't somebody else take him?

- No, he specifically asked to meet you. Come on don't look so depressed I would be more than happy to take him and let him fuck me to an oblivion but he wanted you.

Alicia said sounding annoyed. She had her hands on her hips as she glared at Tamaki. Tamaki just nodded understanding that there wouldn't be a way out of this. He was happy that he had gotten himself more sleeping drugs as he would now have to use those. He turned his head to Alicia as he got up from his bed and asked:

- How long will he be staying?

- The whole night!

Alicia answered dreamily and thanks to that she didn't notice the horrified expression on Tamaki's face. _"OH NO! The whole night? Why the gods hate me?" _Tamaki turned his head away as he felt tears starting to rise in his eyes and took a quivering breath until he said:

- O…okay… Could you tell him give me fifteen minutes... to get ready? I'll call…him in then.

- Sure. Have fun!

Alicia said cheerfully and left the room to deliver the message. After she left Tamaki had to take a moment to calm himself so he wouldn't start crying. Then he opened his wardrobe and picked up black mini shorts with a low waist and a small white corset top. Then he went to his bathroom and brushed his blond hair to make sure it looked fine and for the finishing touch he added a little eyeliner to his lover lid to highlight his rare amethyst eyes. That was the only thing Tamaki liked about working in the brothel: he was allowed to dress up the way he wanted and make himself look beautiful.

After that he took a glass from one of his closets and poured some water into it and then he added a great amount of sleeping drug into it so that his client would peacefully sleep to the morning. Now Tamaki was ready to invite his client in. With shaking hands Tamaki walked to his door and took a final glance to the water glass that would again be his saviour.

Kyoya was now standing right outside of Tamaki's door. Alicia had told him to wait here until Tamaki called him in. He was very nervous and his hands were sweating and he had to constantly wipe his hands to his jeans. The wait felt like hours instead of just minutes he wasn't really sure that this was a good idea anymore. _"I mean surely if something was wrong he would tell somebody about his problems… It would be so much easier for me if I just left…I think…" _But he couldn't leave he wanted so badly to see the beautiful male again so he stood there waiting for the blond.

* * *

I would like to hear you thoughts!

Thank you so much for reading!

Love, Roo


	3. Secrets

Thank you so much for all of you who had reviewed and who had read my story. Here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tamaki opened the door to the hallway with shaking hands and he welcomed his customer:

- Hi, please come in. I'm sorry you had to wait.

- That's all right.

At the voice Tamaki took a good look at Kyoya. He hadn't recognised him because he had been so nervous that he hadn't looked at him properly and Kyoya looked a little different with his classes on and in his civil clothing. _"Oh I can't believe it's him! Thank you, thank you!" _Tamaki was ecstatic and he smiled brightly at Kyoya with a small blush adorning his cheeks.

Kyoya answered to Tamaki's smile with a smile of his own. _"He's so beautiful…" _For a moment both males just stood there staring and admiring each other until Kyoya knocked himself out of his trance and spoke:

- I'm sorry to trouble you but I hoped I could talk to you.

- Of course, come in!

Tamaki replied a little confused. _"He just wants talk with me…?" _ Tamaki let Kyoya in and then closed and locked the door behind him. Then he turned to look at Kyoya. Both men were visibly nervous as they stood in Tamaki's room. Finally Tamaki gestured for Kyoya to sit in the nearest armchair. Kyoya sat down and he glanced at the water glass on the table next to his chair and suddenly his mouth felt dry so he asked:

- Could I have something to drink?

Tamaki had noticed how Kyoya glanced at the drugged water glass and he panicked thinking Kyoya was going to drink it and at his panicked mind state he didn't even hear Kyoya's question. He just dashed towards the table and picked the glass up making water spill on the table while he stuttered:

- No… y-…you ca-…can't drink it.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki confused and as Tamaki looked at Kyoya his question finally registered to his mind. Tamaki blushed red from embarrassment and he explained softly:

- I'm sorry… I panicked because I thought you would drink this… and the water… I put sleeping pills in it…

Tamaki lowered his head at his confession. _"I shouldn't have told about it… I'm sure he will leave now and I will never see him again…but I just couldn't lie…not to him…" _ Tamaki was so troubled that he hardly even heard Kyoya's next question:

- Why?

When Kyoya noticed that Tamaki wasn't really listening to him he got up from his chair and now he stood right in front of Tamaki. Gently he placed his hand under Tamaki's chin and lifted his head so that he blond male was looking at him. There were tears in the corners' of Tamaki's eyes. For a moment they again just cased at each other until Kyoya took the glass from Tamaki's grasp and walked to the sink in the bathroom and poured the water out of the glass and then placed it on the tabled near the sink and went back to Tamaki. Tamaki was trying to wipe his eyes to get rid of the tears. _"Why this had to happen? I always over react… but I don't want him to hate me… I want him to like me… I know I just met him but there's just something in him… and nobody has ever been so nice to me…" _Again Kyoya stopped Tamaki's thoughts when he came back and took a hold of Tamaki's hand and lead the distressed blonde to sit on the bed while he sat next to him and spoke:

- Now Tamaki, could you please tell me why did you drug the water?

- I…I always do that when there's a customer for me…

Tamaki confessed quietly while looking at Kyoya and he could see the confusion written on the face of the other man so he continued. He told Kyoya how he hated to work here but he was forced to do that because his parents had died about a year ago and his grandmother wouldn't help him unless he worked for her.

- I have… never even slept with anyone… I always drug them so that I don't have to do anything with them and so far it has worked… I hate this… I hate it so much that I have to work here but if I don't my grandmother will kick me to the streets and I don't have any money… I wouldn't ever survive…

Tamaki's voice was quivering until he couldn't speak anymore as the sobs escaped from his mouth. His whole body was shaking and Tamaki wrapped his own arms around his body. _"I'm…I'm so alone…" _Tamaki had been alone since his parents had died. There was no one who he could talk with and no one to comfort him when cried himself to sleep. But at that moment Kyoya wound his arms around Tamaki's waist and pulled the crying male against his chest. He hoped that he wouldn't scare Tamaki with his actions but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing as the beautiful angel before him was suffering. First Tamaki froze but he relaxed quickly and he wound his own arms around Kyoya and pressed his face more firmly into Kyoya's shirt. Kyoya started shootingly rub Tamaki's back trying to comfort him as best as he could. _"I'll do anything I can to help him…anything and everything… His special…perhaps this could work…perhaps we could work… I really can't deny it I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard but for now I just need to help him. I don't want Tamaki to think that I'm taking advantage of him." _As Tamaki's sobs started to die down Kyoya started whispering soft words into Tamaki's ear:

- It's alright. I promise everything will be alright. I can help you… If you just let me help I will. We can get you out of here and you don't ever have to work in here again. We can find you another job so that you aren't tied to your grandmother anymore… I promise that everything will turn to better…Tamaki…

Tamaki listened at the soft whispers and promises. He wanted to stay in that moment forever: stay in Kyoya's arms listening to his soothing voice and he hugged Kyoya tighter never wanting to let go. _"He's so wonderful. I want to be with him…always… I have heard a lot of promises but I have never believed in any of them but I believe that Kyoya will help me but I wonder what I could for living? There's so little things I can do…" _Tamaki backed a little away from Kyoya's chest so he could look him in the eye as he voiced his thoughts:

- Thank you Kyoya! I would be s-so glad if you'd help me but… I really don't know what I could do to earn money. I don't have any education and I'm not really good at anything.

Kyoya's heart broke a little at Tamaki's wet face and the lack of confidence when he said that he wasn't good at anything so he comforted him:

- I'm sure we can think of something and you are young, you could go to a school and learn a profession. What would you like to do?

Tamaki bit his lip softly as he thought for a moment until he answered:

- I really don't know… and if I went to school I still need money and I don't have any…

Kyoya wondered this awhile he knew what he wanted to say but he wasn't sure how Tamaki would react. _"I would want to ask for him to come and live with me. I could pay for his schooling then he could get a job… That way we would have time to get to know each other and maybe we could be something… Bad thoughts I know but I won't force him into anything. He can live with me as long as he likes… and leave as soon as he wants... I'll ask him." _

- Tamaki if you want you could come and live with me while you're studying. I'll pay for it and when you've got a job you can pay back…

Kyoya trailed of as he looked at Tamaki waiting for him to answer. Tamaki stared at Kyoya with wide eyes his mouth open in a small "o". _"He-…He's asking for me to live with him… I can't believe it… I must be in heaven… " _The moment Kyoya waited for Tamaki to answer at him made him very nervous that he had just blown up any chances he might have had with the blond. He was just opening his mouth to apologise when he was suddenly tackled so that he fell on his back on the bed with a very ecstatic angel hugging him fiercely.

- Oh thank you Kyoya you are an angel. I would love to live with you. You have golden heart!

Then Tamaki realised what he was doing and he blushed releasing Kyoya. Then he climbed off from Kyoya and he also helped him back to a sitting position. Tamaki looked at Kyoya apolitically until he asked something that was slightly troubling him:

- I really appreciate this Kyoya thank you, but we just met why would you help me?

Now it was Kyoya's turn to blush and he turned his head to look at the floor. He was trying to make up a good excuse but in the end he decided that he couldn't lie he had to tell the truth. So he took a calming breathe until he turned his face to look back at Tamaki and answered:

- It's a bit hard to explain it but the minute I saw you…there was something special in you… and I… I like you and I want to get to know you better.

Again Tamaki blushed and he turned his head away from Kyoya shyly and the young sergeant became worried he had offended him so he apologized:

- I'm sorry if I offended you…that wasn't my intention.

That made Tamaki frantically shake his head as he turned back at facing Kyoya still blushing as he confessed:

- No, you didn't offend me, quite the opposite… I…I li-like you too.

The confession made Kyoya smile and he pulled Tamaki back against his chest and embraced him breathing in the soft flowery scent the male possessed. Tamaki sighed in happiness as he nuzzled Kyoya's chest. Neither could remember when was the last time they had felt so happy that they did right now. But now new doubts filled Tamaki's mind and he had to voice them:

- But Kyoya where do you get the money for my school and the money for food and other things we need in our every day lives? I know it will cost a lot more than a one police even if he's a sergeant can earn…

Tamaki's voice was slightly muffled because he refused to remove his face from Kyoya's chest but as Kyoya laughed softly he had to look at Kyoya. Kyoya smiled at Tamaki's confused expression. _"He doesn't even know that I'm actually rich…and he still said he liked me… I'm just falling even more for him…He's so cute." _Kyoya removed one of his hands from Tamaki's waist and lifted it to stroke his cheek as he asked:

- Do you know who is Kyoya Ootori?

- You

Tamaki asked feeling even more confused than before.

- Yes that is me but did you know that I'm one the richest men in Japan?

Tamaki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as the question registered in his mind and he numbly shook his head as a "no". Kyoya smiled at him even brighter and he bent his head to give a kiss on Tamaki's forehead. The action made Tamaki's cheeks redden and Kyoya brought both his hands to cup Tamaki's face and he stroked his reddened cheeks with his thumbs as he declared:

- You're so beautiful.

The redness on Tamaki's cheeks darkened at the compliment and he smiled softly at Kyoya while butterflies flew in his stomach. Kyoya watched Tamaki tenderly and asked another question:

- Is there anything else troubling you? I promised I will do anything I can to help you Tamaki.

- No there isn't. Thank you Kyoya!

Tamaki replied and wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck giving a soft kiss on Kyoya's cheek and rested his head back against Kyoya's chest smiling when he heard the frantic heart beat. Kyoya pulled Tamaki closer to him wrapping his own arms around his lithe waist. For a long moment they just embraced each other tightly until Tamaki started yawning and they decided to go to sleep. They thought that it would be best if they just slept in the brothel and in the morning they would speak to Tamaki's grandmother and then they would move Tamaki's things to Kyoya's apartment. After that they would have time to make more plans about their future.

They got up from the bed and Tamaki went to his closet to change into his pyjamas while Kyoya just took his shirt off because he didn't have any sleep wear with him. They were both taking peeks at each other admiring the others body. After Tamaki had changed Kyoya offered that he could sleep on the floor but Tamaki was having none of that:

- Don't be silly. There's plenty of room in the bed… I mean…if you want to sleep with me..?

Even though Tamaki had started confidently he couldn't help being a little embarrassed as he realised just what he was saying. Kyoya only laughed at his cuteness and replied:

- I would love to share the bed with you I was jut worried it would make you uncomfortable.

Tamaki smiled at Kyoya's thought fullness and shook his head at the idea of Kyoya making him uncomfortable. Kyoya turned the lights off and they both settled on the bed. For a moment they laid there in silence next to each other until Tamaki shyly moved closer to Kyoya who in turn opened his arms and Tamaki laid his head on Kyoya's chest snuggling to Kyoya's side. Kyoya couldn't help but to smile at Tamaki and he pulled the blonde closer to him wrapping both of his arms around Tamaki. Before neither could fall asleep Tamaki asked one more question that was occupying his mind:

- Kyoya what made you come here tonight? Did you really come just to help me?

- Yes Tamaki I did… I noticed that you didn't seem happy to be working here while we made interviewing the workers here and I needed to be sure that you were alright.

- You're truly an angel Kyoya.

- No, you're the angel here.

Kyoya replied kissing Tamaki's head. Tamaki giggled softly at the gesture and the cheesy words but he loved them anyway and he squeezed Kyoya little tighter against himself and murmured:

- I really like you Kyoya.

- I like you too.

With these words both males drifted slowly to sleep with great hopes of a better future, a future that instead of me and you would include us.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts!

Love, Roo


	4. Happiness

Hello and I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update, but I wasn't sure I how I should continue this story and this chapter so I needed the time to figure that out. I promise that the next chapter will come with in a week. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And thank you for all of you who have reviewed, they really have made me happy!

* * *

Tamaki was the first to wake up in the morning. As he became aware of his surroundings he froze for a moment when he realised that he was sleeping in someone's arms but the fear went quickly away as he remembered what had happened the previous night. Tamaki lifted his head so he could look at Kyoya's sleeping face and he smiled softly at the relaxed man beside him. He felt happy and for the first time he was looking forward to the new day. Tamaki turned lightly to look at the clock on his desk and saw it was only six a.m. He was exited to leave from the brothel but he decided that it was still too early and he was certain that Kyoya needed all the rest he could get. In the evening Tamaki had been too distracted and enchanted by Kyoya to notice the dark circles under Kyoya's eyes but now he could see them as clear as day. So Tamaki let Kyoya sleep and he couldn't deny that he was quite content in lying there in Kyoya's arms feeling safe and protected.

At 10 a.m. Kyoya finally woke up to be greeted with a dazzling smile from Tamaki. Kyoya smiled softly at respond and for a moment he let himself just lay there admiring Tamaki before he rose from the. When he was getting up he spoke:

- Morning Tamaki. I think you should now pack all the things you wish to take with you and then we can go greet Madame Suoh and then we can leave from here.

Tamaki just nodded excitedly as he hurriedly changed to a pair of skinny jeans and white t-shirt which was slightly too big for him. Then he packed his pyjamas, his teddy bear, a photo frame of his parents and few other clothes to his bag. His grandmother had bought almost all the other things in the room and almost all of his other clothes when Tamaki came into the brothel so he couldn't take them with him and frankly he didn't even want to. He had liked most of the clothes he had gotten but he didn't want to be reminded of this place. Beside he could hopefully buy new clothes soon.

At the same time Kyoya but his shirt and glasses back on and went to Tamaki's bathroom to collect all the sleeping bills Tamaki had hidden there. When he came back to the room Tamaki was ready and waiting for him. When Tamaki saw what Kyoya was carrying he was a little confused so he asked:

- Kyoya what are you going to do with those sleeping bills?

- I'm going to take them to my station.

- Why?!

Tamaki asked little fearfully. He knew that those were considered drugs and he knew Kyoya was a police but he had thought that Kyoya wouldn't sue him for them because he was just trying to protect himself like he had told Kyoya the previous night. Kyoya saw Tamaki's fear and quickly went over to him. He put the bag down and took Tamaki's face in to his hands and made the other male look at him before he spoke:

- Don't worry Tamaki nothing will happen to you, I promise. I'm not going to tell that these were yours. I'm only taking them because that way we have a reason to keep an eye on this brothel. That way we can make sure that everything is is right in here and that here won't be anymore workers who are forced to work in here like you were.

- Thank you Kyoya!

Tamaki said softly as he hugged Kyoya. Kyoya hugged him back burying his face into the soft blond locks. They stayed in that embrace for a couple of minutes until Kyoya broke it apart and asked:

- Are you ready to leave this place?

Tamaki only nodded and then they picked their bags from the floor and headed towards the lobby so they could speak to Tamaki's grandmother. When they were leaving the room Tamaki reached to take Kyoya's hand into his own. Kyoya smiled at the act and squeezed the hand in his own gently trying to provide all the comfort he could in that simple act.

When they arrived into the lobby there was some male Kyoya had never seen sitting behind the reservation table looking very bored. However as soon as he saw Tamaki and Kyoya coming towards him his interest spiked and he spoke:

- Well, well what I see here? Hello Tamaki, I see you've been lucky last night. Kyoya Ootori, he is quite a catch.

Kyoya sighed in irritation. This is how it always went. Yes it was true he had money and he wasn't bad to look at but was that truly all everybody saw in him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question for now he just wanted to get away from here and quickly so he calmly informed the dark haired male that they wanted to see Madame Suoh. For a while the man just stared at the two of them until he slowly rose from his seat and walked lazily towards a door behind him. Tamaki was too nervous to say anything so he just squeezed Kyoya's hand tighter. It didn't take too long for the dark haired male to come back and tell them that Lady Suoh would see them now. Kyoya only nodded and walked past the male while Tamaki trailed behind him looking ready to panic at any given minute.

Madame Suoh sat in front of her desk and she was signing some papers when Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the room. Tamaki closed the door and stood next to Kyoya shivering as he tried to ready himself to face his grandmother. For a moment both males just stood there until Kyoya had had enough of the silence and spoke:

- Madame Suoh I'm sorry to bother you but this won't take long.

After Kyoya had spoken Tamaki's grandmother finally raised her head and faced the two males. She looked at Kyoya for a moment and smiled at him with a smile that was supposed to be friendly but you could clearly see that the smile was forced and it only showed how much she disliked Kyoya. When she turned to look at Tamaki she didn't even try to hide his displeasure at seeing the blond male and the look made a lump form in his throat but he did his best to ignore it. _"I'm not going to cry here in front of her. I won't!" _As Tamaki was struggling to control himself Madame Suoh finally spoke:

- And what might you two want?

Kyoya once again squeezed Tamaki's hand and Tamaki glanced at Kyoya who nodded at him in encouragement. _"I know you can do it Tamaki." _For a moment Tamaki closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could feel Kyoya's warm and comforting hand in his own and it gave him the courage he needed and he spoke:

- Grandmother, I don't want to work here anymore. I…I'm going to quit.

Once again there was silent in the room. Grandmother Suoh only stared at her grandson and Tamaki was holding his breath waiting for her answer.

- Very well. You didn't really brinng enough money to this brothel. Your clients were never satisfied with you. But as I said before you won't get anything from me if you quit. Now get out!

The answer came very calmly. Madame Suoh wasn't disappointed nor surprised that Tamaki was going to quit. She had known from the start that he had hated working in here. The only thing that angered her was Kyoya. _"That damn police is always snooping around here. He is bad for the business… only making it more difficult for me to run this brothel and then he doesn't even use it himself even though all his men come here frequently. That bastard… but now it might be my time to show him who's the superior… After all I do believe that polices aren't allowed to be homosexuals and now I'm seeing one holding my useless grandsons hand…how touching…" _As Kyoya and Tamaki left the room neither noticed the evil smirk gross on Madame Suoh's lips.

As Kyoya and Tamaki exited the brothel they stopped for a moment as Tamaki started laughing. The voice was so joyous that Kyoya had to turn to look at the male beside him and the side made him loose his breath. Tamaki's whole face was shining with absolute happiness and it was one of the most beautiful sites Kyoya had ever seen. As if feeling Kyoya's gaze on him Tamaki turned to him smiling tenderly at him and he leaned closer to Kyoya and whispered:

- Thank you Kyoya, thank you so much!

And with that Tamaki kissed Kyoya. He dropped the bag he was carrying and flung his arms around the taller male's neck and kissed him. It took Kyoya a moment to register what was happening but when he finally did the drug bag he was carrying fell with clink and clatter to the ground and he wound his own arms around Tamaki's waist and brought the slim body closer to his own as he answered to the kiss with as much passion as he was receiving. In that moment neither male cared about the world around them. The only thing that mattered was the other and the happiness they had received from each other.

* * *

I hope to hear what you thought about this!

Love, Roo


	5. The mess

Hi!

Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After their first kiss Tamaki and Kyoya headed to Kyoya's apartment and Tamaki settled himself in. After that they spent few days buying Tamaki new clothes and few other things like shampoo's and cosmetic's, average things you need in your everyday life. Tamaki felt a little embarrassed that Kyoya had to buy everything to him. He felt even more a burden for the man who had saved him but Kyoya assured Tamaki all the time that it wasn't like that. Kyoya wanted to help and honestly he felt good that know he had somebody he could buy things with his money and the fact that the other appreciated it and didn't take it for granted like all his other "friends" and "boyfriends" had made him even more happier. He liked to have someone to spoil a little and in secret Tamaki loved that. Tamaki had never been spoiled before quite the opposite he had always lived very strictly regulated life and it felt good to be pampered for a change. Still Tamaki never took Kyoya for granted and he was always overly thankful for everything the other male did for or bought for him.

Soon Tamaki also got an idea what he might want to do for a living: he would like to be a waiter. It didn't take long until Kyoya found that quite near his apartment was a school for waiter's and Tamaki started his studies.

For a month their life went peacefully. Kyoya continued his work in police forces expect now he didn't work over-time anymore because he wanted to spent as much time with Tamaki as possible. Tamaki went to school on days and in the evenings he usually cooked dinner before Kyoya arrived and then they ate together and the rest of the evenings they spent together watching TV, going out on walks but mostly they talked. They shared almost everything with each other. During that first month their bond grew stronger and stronger each day and so did their feelings for each other. However the kiss they had shared outside the brothel was still the only kiss shared between them. They both had strong feelings for each other but neither had the courage to tell about them to the other. Kyoya thought that Tamaki had only kissed him in his moment of happiness to be out of the brothel he hated and hadn't meant anything with it and Tamaki assumed that when Kyoya hadn't said anything about the kiss he just wanted to be friends. And when neither had the courage to confess their feelings and neither had the courage to believe the sings: they slept in same bed, cuddled on the couch when watching TV and held hands on their walks when they were sure that nobody could see them, the situation was complicated and it would only become more complicated.

"_We have now lived together for a little over a month and it has been wonderful…but… Oh shit, I swore I wouldn't fall for him and here I am…madly in love with him… Well I suppose that couldn't be helped. I mean who could resist an angel like him? No one… I know that after all I saw the way that tall brunet male and all the girls in his glass looked at him when I picked him up from school a few days ago to take him to that Italian restaurant… I hate it… Even though he really doesn't spend time with any of them… I still can't help but be jealous… I know it won't take long until he founds someone… Still when he does I must be happy for him… Even if it hurts I must…because more than my own happiness I want him to be happy… even if I can't be the one to make him so happy that he would want to spend the rest of his life with me… Waking up with him beside me… it has been the most wonderful month in my whole life having him sleeping in my arms… but I'm not good enough… not for him… He deserves someone much better…" _Kyoya had started to struggle with his gloomy thoughts ever since he had a few days ago picked Tamaki from school for the first time. It was then that he truly saw the way people looked at Tamaki with so much admiration, love, lust and all the other positive feelings he could recognise in their eyes. He realised that Tamaki could have almost anyone he wanted so why Kyoya even hoped that the gorgeous blond would choose him and Kyoya had come to the conclusion that Tamaki wouldn't ever choose him, he wasn't good enough for him. Even if Kyoya tried he couldn't shake of the despairing thoughts. He felt broken and hurt.

Right now Kyoya was driving to work with his dark thoughts haunting him. He parked the car automatically and walked like a robot towards the police station he was working in. _"I wonder how long it will takes until he leaves me? Will he stay till he has finished his school? Shit, I have to stop this right now… I can't let this overwhelm me…" _Kyoya took a deep breath trying to calm his chaotic mind and then he tried to think logically: _ "It doesn't matter when he leaves… It will hurt, yes but I can live with it… and besides I don't think he will entirely disappear from my life… I mean we are close friends, best friends. He said so himself and I want to at least be his friend." _

- Hey boss! Have you seen this? Tell us that this is just some joke.

The shout from one of his colleague's made Kyoya halt and he turned to face the small group that had gathered around one of the tables and they were all looking intently at something. Kyoya made his way over to the table and looked at the magazine that was lying on top of it. The cover picture made him panic but he didn't let it to be seen on the outside. Calmly he lifted the paper and examined the picture. The picture was of him and Tamaki eating together at the Italian restaurant. Quickly Kyoya opened the magazine and read the article about him and his secret "lover". He also noticed that an anonymous reader had given the tip for the article. _"Yeah and I know perfectly well who that "anonymous" reader is. I should have realised that she would do anything to harm me and Tamaki…" _After reading the text and looking the few other pictures on the side which were of him and Tamaki getting into his car and driving back to his apartment Kyoya silently thanked all the gods in the universe that the photographers hadn't gotten any pictures of the two of them holding hands that would have been harder to explain. Then Kyoya put the paper back on the table and raised his head to look at the men around him who were all waiting for him to speak. In a monotone voice Kyoya said:

- Nothing in that article is true. Me and Tamaki aren't lovers we are just friends and that's all that there is to know.

- But why did you take him to a restaurant?

One of the men asked. Kyoya only glanced at him and then answered:

- I don't see anything abnormal about two friends going into a restaurant.

- Well… Nothing odd with that, it's just that… You know he's a prostitute…

That earned him a glare from Kyoya and an icy answer:

- He was forced to be a prostitute, but he isn't that anymore. He is my friend, my best friend.

With those words Kyoya went to his office and slammed the door shut behind him. He knew that he probably shouldn't have done that because he usually acted emotionlessly but he couldn't contain his rage when it game to someone badmouthing his precious Tamaki.

After he had calmed a little Kyoya sat onto his chair and faced his desk. Then became the dread: he knew the article couldn't hurt him but he knew that it would hurt Tamaki. There wasn't any proof in the article that he and Tamaki were lovers so all he had to do was to inform the press that they were just friends but the article had told about Tamaki being a prostitute and the way it was said sounded like he still was and that he wanted to be one… _"`A young prostitute Tamaki Suoh has gotten himself quite a catch, a young police sergeant Kyoya Ootori who is also one of the richest men in Japan`…How they can write like that? If I could just go over there and arrest the person who wrote that damned article…" _ At that same moment Kyoya's phone rang and as he saw that it was his superior calling he couldn't help but curse under his breath until he answered the phone. His superior also wanted to know the case behind that cursed article. When Kyoya had explained everyhitg his superior announced that they would hold a press conference this instant so that Kyoya could right the mistake and then he shut the phone. With a sigh Kyoya rose from his chair and headed to his car so he could drive to the local TV station where he would tell the media his side of the story. As Kyoya drove towards the station he couldn't help put amuse himself with his thoughts: _"I can't believe I'm going to go over there to tell the truth that Tamaki and I are only friends but at the same time I hope that the article would have been true and that Tamaki would truly be my lover…" _

At the same time Tamaki shut the door to Kyoya's apartment behind his back and collapsed to the floor crying. _"I can't believe they would write like that… and…and… all my classmates believed it was all true…that I had charmed Kyoya Ootori and that I'm still a prostitute. They didn't even listen to me when I tried to tell the truth: that Kyoya saved me and that…I hated it…I hated being a prostitute and that I was forced to work as one. On top of that Kyle asked me what my charges were…" _Tamaki curled into a fetal position as broken sobs escaped his mouth. _"I'm sure grandmother has something to do with this… Oh Kyoya… What will happen to you? What will happen now…?" _ Finally Tamaki calmed a little and he thought that he should try not to think about this until Kyoya came home. He was sure Kyoya would solve this, ha was sure he could trudt Kyoya. With a little clearer head Tamaki headed to a bathroom where he washed his face and then he fixed himself a cup of hot cocoa. After that he went into their living room and opened TV and sat on the couch. Exactly at the same moment when Tamaki turned the TV on the TV studio started its live program about Kyoya. Tamaki stared wide eyed at the screen as he saw Kyoya sitting there with his superior and a newsperson.

- So Kyoya, you're a very successful young man. You are at the age of 25 already a police sergeant and one of the richest men in Japan. Almost everybody knows who you are. Today we all had shocking news when a true-life magazine published an article about you having a male lover. Japan has recently legalized homosexual marriages but it is still strictly forbidden to be a homosexual in police forces. How do you respond to this article?

- The article was false. Tamaki Suoh and I aren't lovers we are only friends.

- The pictures were of you two in an Italian restaurant eating together.

- I don't see anything odd about two friends eating together. Isn't that normal? The truth is that we're friends and this article doesn't prove anything else in my opinion.

- Yes. But how do you respond to the fact that the male you call your friend is a prostitute?

- He isn't a prostitute anymore if he ever was. Tamaki was forced to work as a prostitute. He never wanted that.

- Interesting. Will you still continue seeing him even though it is quite possible that it will only cause another scandal?

Before Kyoya could answer Kyoya's superior answered for him:

- No, Kyoya will not continue interacting with this Tamaki Suoh. Kyoya was trying to help him because he thought that he was forced to work as a prostitute but we're quite sure that he was only using Kyoya to gain publicity. Our sources have confirmed that the anonymous reader behind this article is actually Tamaki Suoh himself.

- That's quite shocking news! Oh, but it looks like we are out of time. Thank you sergeant Kyoya Ootori and Superintendent Yohan Lee.

Kyoya was so shocked that he couldn't say a word or move until his superior and the interviewer rose up. That's when he woke from his trance and a hell broke loose inside of Kyoya and he yelled:

- WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?! SAYING THAT IT WAS TAMAKI WHO DID THIS AND THAT I WOULD STOP BEING HIS FRIEND AFTER THIS?!

Kyoya's boss looked at him in shock for he hadn't excepted Kyoya to react this way. It took him a few moments to answer:

- I was only doing what's best.

- THE HELL! THE BEST FOR YOURSELF I'M SURE! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME AND WHAT ABOUT TAMAKI?! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS SHIT! NO, DON'T SAY A WORD I' VE HEARD ALL I CAN TAKE FOR THIS DAY! I'M GOING HOME AND TOMORROW I'M GOIN TO FIX THIS!

Kyoya turned around and his next words were pointed to the interviewer who was trying to escape the situation quietly but she stopped as soon as Kyoya turned to face her. She was clearly scared of the angered male in front of her.

- I'm going come here again tomorrow and you will put on me a live TV-show so I can make sure that everybody knows that Tamaki has nothing do with that article nor I'm going to abandon our friendship.

With these final words Kyoya stormed out of the building and to his car. He didn't care about the speed limits as he drove towards his apartment hoping that Tamaki hadn't seen the show and heard his superior's words. But Kyoya felt in his gut that the luck wouldn't be on his side so he hoped that he could explain himself to the blond. He didn't want to loose Tamaki. _"I'll have to do everything to fix this…I can't loose him…I just can't!" _With these thoughts Kyoya drove even faster in his haste to get to Tamaki.

Tears were once again flowing down Tamaki's cheeks as he stared at the screen where only moments ago Kyoya's superior had said that Kyoya wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Including that they thought that Tamaki was the one behind the article. Behind all the troubles, that the article about Kyoya and him being lovers had caused to Kyoya. For a long while Tamaki sat there unmoving, only tears silently falling from his eyes as he watched the TV that was now showing shampoo commercials. Then the first agonized sob broke the damn and Tamaki was once again sobbing. He stood up and turned the TV off and rushed into the master bedroom. He locked the door behind him and threw himself on the bed. He buried his head in Kyoya's pillow inhaling the familiar scent. _"What I can do without him?… I love him so much…I never wanted to cause him troubles… Never…and does…does Kyoya really believe I was behind that article, that I was taking advantage of him? I don't want to believe it…Kyoya…Kyoya…Kyoya…I…I love you…" _Tamaki fell asleep for a short moment until he woke up to a sound of somebody trying to open the bedroom door and then Kyoya's voice:

- Tamaki? Tamaki are you in there? Please let me in…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what my superior said. I promise you I fix it…

Tamaki's mind was too chaotic so he didn't understand what Kyoya was speaking. He could only think that Kyoya wanted to get rid off him so he answered in a teary voice:

- I'm sorry Kyoya…so sorry. I never wanted to cause you any trouble… I promise I will leave soon… I just pack my things… and then I leave in the morning… You don't ever have to see me again…

- No Tamaki! Please listen, you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm the one who's sorry… I should have said something before the program stopped. I should have told that my superior didn't have glue what he was talking about… Tamaki? Tamaki?!

When Kyoya didn't receive any answer he pressed his ear against the door and listened. Soon he heard the light snoring that indicated that Tamaki had fallen asleep. Kyoya was quite sure it was because of the mental exhaustion. For a moment he contemplated should he break the lock but then decided against it. He thought it would be best if they both slept for a moment and then they would both have a clearer head in the morning and he could explain and hopefully he wouldn't loose Tamaki. Kyoya settled on the couch in the living room and soon the days mental overload made also Kyoya fall asleep.

* * *

I would love to hear your thoughts!

Love, Roo


	6. Love

Hi! Sorry again that it has taken me this long to update but I tried to be extra careful with my spelling.

And I want to thank you for your reviews and there some things I would like to explain and answer herer. I want to apologies fro my spelling mistakes. I think I have mentioned that english isn't my mother tongue so it is still a little difficult to me. Also I must admit that I am sometimes very lazy when it comes to checking my spelling. I'm sorry for that but I try to imrpove my writing and I pormise that after I have finished this story I reread it and try to correct my mistakes so it will be easier to read.

And then for SierraPBravo: In my country you'll have to have an education so that you can become a waiter and I didn't even realise to check if it was the same in other contries too, so sorry about that. It was grucial for this story that Tamaki first became a student beacause I wanted him to be dependent on Kyoya and because you'll have to have an education to become a waiter in my country I used that idea in my story even though in this story Tamaki and Kyoya live in Japan where the case might be different.

And then about the gay marriages and firing polices because of their homosexsuality. The way I meaned it in my story is that even though it is leagal for homsoexuals to marry each other it still doesn't mean that it is accepted. I thought that espicially in some work places it is even more forbidden than in others and I thought that polices might be one of those jobs where it is more forbidden to be openly homosexual. I didn't base that on facts. It's just in this story and I truly hope that it isn't true. But I know cases where people have been fired because of their sexuality. It's never the official reason why they are fired but still you just know that they were fired because it was revealed that they were homsoexuals. I hope that this explained those matters. Thank you so much for your observation I really appreaciate it! : )

And now to the actual story I hope you enjoy it and here are some warnings for this chapter:

**Warnings: **This chapter contains graphical sex between two males!

* * *

The next morning Tamaki woke first. He felt tired. He had slept the whole night but nightmares had kept him from peaceful rest. Tamaki was exhausted and his clothes were grumbled, his hair was a mess and his eyes were still slightly red from all the crying and as Tamaki glanced at the closed bedroom door new tears weren't far away. _"I can't believe all that really happened… It's like my worst nightmare but this is even more horrible because I can't wake up from this dream. Kyoya…oh Kyoya… I just wanted to be with you… but if I cause you troubles I have to go…" _Tamaki let the tears flow silently as he rose from the bed he had been lying on. Then he fetched a bag where he kept the clothes and things that he could say were truly his.

After he had gotten his belongings Tamaki just stood in the middle of the bedroom. He looked around trying to memorise it because everything in that bedroom reminded Tamaki of Kyoya and Tamaki never wanted to forget Kyoya… _"I love him…with all my heart. I could never forget him. He saved me. He's and he will always be my prince. I don't blame him he was just trying to help. It was my fault that Kyoya got into trouble and that's why his boss said what he said in that TV-show… It's better if I go…" _With a sigh Tamaki turned around and walked towards the door.

Carefully he pressed his ear against it and listened to the sounds behind the door that would indicate that Kyoya was awake but he heard nothing. So Tamaki opened the door silently and sneaked towards the front door. Tamaki slipped his shoes on and he was already turning the door handle when two arms were wrapped around his waist. Tamaki yelped as he was pulled against Kyoya's strong chest and Kyoya murmured to his ear:

- Where are you going?

- Away

Tamaki answered softly and he felt the arms tighten their hold on him and then Kyoya asked in an equally soft voice:

- Why?

- Because I have to! I cause you trouble. I don't want that Kyoya. You saved me and now these rumours about you and me are causing you troubles… and…

- I don't care about that Tamaki. Besides it wasn't true what they wrote about you and I. It was most likely something your grandmother told to the press.

- Yes but still! Your…your boss said that you wouldn't have anything to do with me after this…

- Tamaki did you hear a word I told you last night? I'm truly sorry about that. I should have stopped him but I was so shocked that he would say something like that, that I paralyzed.

Tamaki turned around in Kyoya's arms so that they were face to face and Kyoya never moved his arms from around him. For a moment they just stood there staring at each other until Tamaki spoke again:

- But she will do it again. This is the perfect way to hurt you and she truly hates both of us. I don't want that. I don't want for you to loose your job because of false rumours about us being lovers… Even if I think it's ridiculous that a police might loose his job because of his sexuality…

Tamaki couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks when he uttered the word lover. _"Oh how I wish we were…" _

- I know it's ridiculous especially now that gay marriages are acceptable but some things just don't change. If my boss finds out that I'm a homosexual I will mostly likely be put off from duty and the official reason won't be that I'm homosexual but they will come up with something else so they can fire me… There is just this unwritten law that a police can't be a homosexual. But truly Tamaki I don't care if I loose my job or any of the rumours about us… I don't mind because honestly…you're much more important to me than my job… and t-the truth is that when I saw that article and my boss called to me that I had to go into a live television show to tell everybody that we aren't lovers… When I was driving there all I hoped was that it wouldn't be the truth…

Kyoya couldn't look at Tamaki in the eyes anymore so he turned his head away and bit his lip. He had thought that he would never tell Tamaki about his feelings but when he saw that Tamaki was leaving he knew he had to tell him. He didn't want to loose the blond. _"If I could just be with him…I would be the happiest man on earth." _While Kyoya was busy in studying his walls Tamaki was trying to but together what Kyoya had said to him. _"He said that he hoped that the article about him and I being lovers wouldn't have been a lie…So-so does this mean that…Kyoya…lo-loves me…?!" _Tamaki stared at Kyoya in shock. He couldn't believe it. _"Could it really be the truth that he loves me like I love him?!" _Tamaki was overwhelmed by the mere thought that his dark haired prince would actually share his feelings. He had to be sure so Tamaki lifted his hand and turned Kyoya's face gently so that they were once again facing each other and asked:

- What do you mean Kyoya?

For a moment Kyoya only watched Tamaki in silence. He was trying to read what the other was thinking and in the end he found it encouraging that Tamaki's eyes were sparkling with hope and slowly he closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed Tamaki. Tamaki responded immediately flinging his arms around Kyoya's neck and pressing his body even closer to Kyoya's. As they parted Kyoya whispered the confession softly against Tamaki's lips:

- I love you Tamaki.

When Tamaki heard those words he pulled Kyoya in for a new kiss clinging desperately to the other male for support because he was sure his own legs would fail him. Kyoya too tightened his hold on Tamaki's waist and he lifted his other hand so he could run his fingers trough Tamaki's soft hair. They kissed each other over and over again sometimes trailing the kisses to ears and neck and when they finally departed they were both gasping for air. Tamaki was smiling like there was no tomorrow and he said:

- I love you too Kyoya!

Kyoya smiled softly at the blond hardly believing his own ears but as he again claimed those sinful lips with his own he started to believe in them: _"He truly loves me… I'm just so happy, I love you Tamaki!" "He loves me! He loves me! Kyoya loves me! I'm so happy I could die! I love you Kyoya, more than anything!" _

The males continued on their kissing as Kyoya lead them back to their shared bedroom. It took a while for them to get into the room because both males refused to part from the other and they stayed lip locked the whole journey. When they finally reached the bedroom Kyoya backed towards their double bed and when he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed he fell backwards to the bed bringing Tamaki with him. The fall had made their mouths separate for a moment but soon they were once again kissing each other passionately.

Tamaki was lying on top of Kyoya running his hands trough Kyoya's soft raven hair while Kyoya stroked Tamaki's back and sides. Then Kyoya started trailing kisses to Tamaki's neck making the blond sigh in appreciation. Kyoya bit and licked Tamaki's neck making sure to leave plenty of marks that would tell everyone that this beautiful angel was taken. Tamaki let out small moans and whimpers letting Kyoya now how much he loved the things the sergeant was doing to this neck.

After a moment Kyoya separated from Tamaki's neck and switched their positions so that Tamaki was now laying underneath him. For a moment they again only gazed at each other both wondering how lucky they were. Then Kyoya dipped his head to give gentle pecks on Tamaki's lips. Tamaki closed his eyes in pure bliss at the love he was receiving. _"I have never felt this loved…oh Kyoya I want you!" _And Tamaki voiced his thoughts:

- Kyoya, please. I want you to make love to me…

Kyoya stopped kissing Tamaki and waited for him to open his eyes. Kyoya wanted it as much as Tamaki but he wanted to make sure that the angel in his arms was absolutely sure that he wanted to do it now. They had time and Kyoya was more than willing to wait. Tamaki blinked his eyes open with a small blush adorning his cheeks. Kyoya smiled softly to him and asked:

- Are you sure Tamaki… I want you too but we can wai-

- No, I'm sure.

Tamaki answered stopping Kyoya and the way he looked at Kyoya with complete love and adoration in his eyes confirmed the young police that Tamaki was ready and wanted this as much as he did.

Kyoya got up from the bed and undressed himself to his boxers all the while feeling Tamaki's lustful gaze on him. Then he climbed back on top of the blonde and kissed him lustfully and after that he started slowly to undress him. Kyoya took his time while he was undressing Tamaki. He always kissed and licked the newly revealed skin loving every inch that was uncovered. Tamaki was moaning and whimpering in pleasure at Kyoya's ministration. While he wanted Kyoya to continue to worship his body forever he also wanted him to hurry up so he gasped to Kyoya:

- Please Kyoya, hurryyyy…

Kyoya chuckled softly making Tamaki shiver at the pleasurable sound. Then Kyoya fulfilled Tamaki's wish and took of the rest of Tamaki's clothes exposing him fully. After that Kyoya took a moment for himself to admire the flawless pale skin that was glistening with sweat. Kyoya's lustful eyes travelled Tamaki's body up and down taking notice that Tamaki was already erect. Tamaki had noticed the way Kyoya was looking at him and he was now fiery red from the intent gaze.

Kyoya turned to look at Tamaki in the eyes as he crawled to claim Tamaki's lips. Tamaki answered to the kiss with enthusiasm wrapping his arms around Kyoya's neck pulling him as close to him as possible. While Kyoya was still kissing Tamaki he brought his hand to Tamaki's erection and started to stroke it. When Tamaki felt the hand starting to stroke him he had to realese their kiss to gasp in sudden pleasure. Kyoya took that as an opportunity to kiss and lick Tamaki's neck all the while continuing to stroke Tamaki. Tamaki was once again moaning and gasping and those sounds made Kyoya's boxers tighten even more. They started to feel very uncomfortable until Tamaki once again gasped:

- Please Kyoya…please more…I-I wa-want you inside me…

Tamaki was once again blushing but he was so enamoured with the pleasure he was receiving that he didn't really care he just wanted more. _"OH…Ahh…Oh Kyoya…So good..I have never…felt so AH..gooooood…"_

Kyoya released his hold on Tamaki's erection and kissed the blushing angel. Then he took his boxers off and looked Tamaki in the eyes. He wanted to ask one last time if Tamaki was sure he wanted this because he knew that after he had started he couldn't stop. Tamaki smiled softly at the other's consideration and nodded and to make it absolutely sure he confirmed it with words too:

- I want you Kyoya… I want you bad…only you.

They kissed softly and sweetly. Then Kyoya grabbed a body lotion bottle from his nightstand and lowered himself so that he was kneeling between Tamaki's legs. He poured some of the lotion into his fingers and carefully pushed his index finger into Tamaki. He pushed his finger in and out in a slow motion all the while looking at Tamaki's face to make sure he wasn't too uncomfortable. Tamaki had closed his eyes when the first finger had entered. It didn't hurt but it felt a little weird but after a moment it started to feel quite good.

Soon Kyoya added another finger and once again made sure that Tamaki wasn't uncomfortable. Kyoya saw Tamaki's burrows frown slightly when he added another finger so he leaned forward and started to kiss the other's chest to take his mind off of the discomfort. Kyoya sucked and kissed Tamaki's chest softly until he trailed his way to a pert nipple. He took it into his mouth making Tamaki moan in pleasure. Kyoya smirked triumphantly and continued to suck and tease the nipple gently with his teeth.

The second finger had been more uncomfortable and it had hurt a little but when Kyoya had started to kiss his chest and then suck at his nipple all the displeasure was forgotten and Tamaki soon found out that he was also thrusting back against the fingers trying to add the friction inside him.

Kyoya took a moment to scissors his two fingers inside Tamaki a little longer until he added the third and final finger. He never stopped his ministrations on Tamaki's chest trying to distract the other as much as possible. When the third finger was added tears gathered in the corner's of Tamaki's eyes. It had hurt but Tamaki tried to make himself relax around the fingers. He wanted this and soon the pain again gave away to pleasure and Tamaki was again moaning.

After Kyoya was sure that he had prepared Tamaki enough he removed his fingers making Tamaki whine softly in protest. Kyoya smirked as he took the lotion bottle into his hand so he could lubricate his own erection. Tamaki lifted himself up from the bed and stopped him. Kyoya looked at him a little confused. The first thing he thought was that Tamaki wanted to stop but the other male only took the bottle from him and poured the a general amount of lotion into his hands. Then Tamaki glanzed up at Kyoya's confused face and smiled softly while answering:

- I want to do it.

Kyoya only nodded and then he was forced to hiss in pleasure as Tamaki's hands spread the lotion onto his throbbing erection. Then Kyoya gently pushed Tamaki back onto his back and climbed on top of him to kiss him. At the same time he rubbed their erections together making them both groan in pleasure. After that Kyoya positioned himself at Tamaki's entrance and started slowly pushing in all the while kissing Tamaki everywhere he could. At the same time he was also stroking Tamaki's erection with his other hand. Tamaki squeezed his eyes shut when Kyoya started pushing in. It hurt but because Tamaki knew he could endure the pain because it was Kyoya doing this to him. Kyoya was slow. He pushed in slowly and then he stopped to give Tamaki time to adjust until he again pushed in a little more. He continued this way until he was all the way in. Then he stopped completely waiting for Tamaki to adjust to him fully.

They didn't stay still for too long. The pain had disappeared quite quickly and Tamaki was desperate to get some friction so he started to move his hips against Kyoya moaning softly as he did so. As Kyoyas felt Tamaki starting to move he let out a groan and pulled slightly out from Tamaki and thrust back in making Tamaki gasp in pleasure. Kyoya continued with these small thrusts until he was sure that Tamaki wasn't in any sort of pain and then he started to push deeper and harder into Tamaki making the said male moan even louder.

They moved together rhythmically making the air thick with passion. Moans, grunts and promises of love filled their ears as they made love to each other for the first time. Too soon they both felt their climaxes approaching and their movements became more frantic. They pressed even closer to each other so that Tamaki's erection which was trapped between their bodies rubbed against their abdominals creating a delicious friction. The pleasure became too much for Tamaki and he came with a loud cry of Kyoya's name soaking both of their bodies. Kyoya shivered as he felt Tamaki's cum hit his stomach and he only had to thrust few times until he came with a grunt of Tamaki's name inside Tamaki. Then he pulled his now limp erection out of Tamaki and collapsed next to the blond male breathing heavily.

Tamaki turned lazily to his side so that he was facing Kyoya. He was smiling softly trough his gasps as he said:

- That was amazing…

Tamaki could feel that his eyes were getting heavy after their activities and the badly slept night. But he struggled to hold onto consciousness as he was pulled into Kyoya's embrace. They held each other close basking in the after glow. Tamaki was trying to hide his yawns but in vain. Kyoya laughed softly at him while he bent down to peck Tamaki's lips and murmured:

- Go to sleep love.

Tamaki nodded resting his head against Kyoya's chest and letting the steady heartbeat to cradle him into sleep. Kyoya watched Tamaki fall asleep and tightened his hold on the blond. He held him protectively against his chest as he let Tamaki's even breathing to lull him to sleep. Before Kyoya finally fell asleep one thought occurred to him: _"I must remember to go to the TV station when I wake up to make sure that everyone knows that this beautiful angel is mine…and what I thought about my boss' words yesterday..." _

* * *

I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your thoughst if you have time!

Thank you!

Love, Roo


End file.
